


A Trip to the Market

by askboxangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie go to the market. They meet someone Peggy... Isn't a fan of. Cue unexpectedly violent Peggy. Warning: Contains mentions of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Market

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second time writing Cartinelli and I’m still feeling a little shy about it so please be gentle with me. I wanted to wait to post this until a friend of mine got back from her vacation but I got impatient. Anyway. Let me know what you think! And as always, enjoy!

To say Angie Martinelli was bold would be the understatement of the century.

The woman was fearless in a way Peggy could never quite understand.

I mean, sure, Peggy had faced plenty of dangerous, oppressive, debatably insane foes. She’d had guns pointed to every part of her body. She’d been shot before for goodness sake. And she had the scars to prove it.

But there was something about the way Angie Martinelli just seemed to effortlessly take on the world and everything in it.

Peggy was a practiced person of poise and precision. She was calculated, calm, collected, and capable.

Angie… Well. She just kind sprinted headfirst into whatever faced her and always managed to come out just fine.

It was one of the many qualities Peggy definitely admired about the woman.

The two women walked down the street to the market. Angie needed to pick up a few things to whip up dinner.

Peggy’s eyes widened when she felt Angie grab her hand, intertwining their fingers. Immediately she felt the urge to pull her hand away, settling instead for pulling Angie’s hand up to her arm, linking their arms together.

She felt Angie sigh next to her.

One day she’d have a sliver of Angie’s special brand of bravery.

It wasn’t that Peggy feared what others thought. That was never much of a concern of hers.

It was more that she feared what others would do or say to Angie.

People were cruel. And homophobic. And Peggy never doubted the extent to which people would go to make others suffer. She’d witnessed enough of it in wars and maybe even more of it in New York. People were cruel.

And she wasn’t entirely sure that she could contain herself if anyone so much as thought about degrading Angie.

So they walked arm in arm, Peggy holding onto Angie’s hand with hers, rubbing her knuckles lovingly as they went.

“Hey Peg would you mind grabbing me some garlic while I see if I can get these cheapskates to drop the price on this one? I mean a buck a pound? That’s insane!”

Peggy shook her had, laughing.

“Of course, darling.”

Peggy walked through the market, finding what she needed easily. She turned and rolled her eyes.

A big, scruffy man was leaning against the counter next to Angie, clearly trying his hand at flirtation with the woman.

“Sorry, buddy. You’re not really my type.”

“What? Handsome ain’t your type, gorgeous?”

Angie looked him over and burst out laughing, holding the edge of the counter to keep from falling.

“You need to work on your lines. And I know bad lines. I’m an actress.”

“How about you quit acting like such a stuck-up, uptight little—“

“Is there some kind of problem here, sir?” Peggy asked, raising a brow at the brute’s antics.

“Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart,” he grumbled, stepping forward to put his hands on Angie.

Peggy stepped forward, grabbing the man’s wrist.

“I’m afraid it _is_ something I need to worry about if you’re about to put your hands on my… Friend.”

The man swatted Peggy’s hand away as though she were nothing more than a fly circling his dinner.

“Buzz off, sweetheart. Me and Anna here were just getting better acquainted,” he mumbles, his hand moving low to grope Angie’s ass.

In an instant, the man was face-down on the counter, one arm twisted at an unnatural angle behind his back, Peggy grinding his face into the counter with her free hand.

“Peggy!”

“Her _name_ is Angie. And you, _sir_ , need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself. I’d be more than happy to give you a quick lesson.”

“Hey! Get off of me you stupid—“

Peggy growled, kicking his knees out from under him.

“Finish that sentence and I promise I will make you regret it.”

The man whimpered like a wounded pup as Peggy twisted his arm a bit harder.

“Now, I highly recommend that you exit this store and never speak to my _girlfriend_ or any other woman in such a low-brow, degrading manner ever again. Understood?”

The man tried to shake Peggy off of him, groaning as she rolled her eyes and twisted his arm just a fraction more.

“I believe I asked you a question,” she mumbled dangerously.

“Yes! I get it! Let me go! Please! You’re gonna break my arm!”

Peggy sneered and released the man, stepping toward Angie to wrap a possessive arm around her waist.

“Crazy bitch,” he mumbled as he slunk toward the door.

“I’m sorry?” Peggy called after him, grinning at the fear that shot across his features before he disappeared out of the store.

Behind the counter, a young, blonde woman applauded.

“That creep has been harassing me every day since I got the job here. Nobody’s ever stood up to him like that!”

Peggy’s face flushed lightly and she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

Angie stood slack-jawed, staring at Peggy.

“You can have whatever you need at half price,” the blonde told them, packing up the meat Angie purchased.

“That’s entirely unnecessary. I’m sorry for causing such a scene,” Peggy started, halting as the counter girl raised a hand.

“Never say no to a good thing, lady. This is just my way of thanking you for taking care of that jerk.”

“You’re sure? You won’t get into trouble with a supervisor or—“

“My cousin owns the place. It’ll be fine. Did you ladies need anything else? You’re kind of my hero now miss…?”

“Carter. Peggy Carter,” she replied, reaching over the counter to shake the woman’s hand.

“And you are…?”

“Angie. Martinelli. A mere mortal in the presence of this goddess.”

Peggy shook her head, blushing furiously.

“Well you ladies are more than welcome to come back anytime. I’ll be sure to get you the family discount anytime you swing by.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Miss Carter. Us ladies have to stick together!” she winked.a

They paid the woman, thanking her again as they left, walking back to the Stark residence.

“I apologize, Angie. I’m afraid I don’t know what came over me.”

“No need to apologize, English. It was… Well. Surprising but…”

“But?”

“Well. It was hot,” Angie shrugged, her cheeks flushing pink.

Peggy laughed, reaching out with the hand not carrying groceries to clasp Angie’s.

Angie shot Peggy a look, raising a brow.

“You never let me hold your hand in public, Peg. You sure you didn’t hit your head or something?”

Grinning, Peggy stopped, leaning to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Angie’s mouth. She dragged her thumb over the skin, doing her best to remove the little smear of waxy red lipstick.

Angie gaped.

“You definitely hit your head. I’m taking you to the nearest hospital right now.”

Angie darted forward, raising her hand to hail a cab.

Once again, Peggy caught her hand, intertwining their fingers, rubbing her thumb lovingly over Angie’s.

“I’m just… Learning to be bold.”

“I’ll say.”

“I was… Inspired by someone close to me.”

“Steve?”

Peggy shook her head, dropping Angie’s hand to cup her cheek.

Their eyes met and Peggy took a breath, wondering how she’d ever resisted holding the hand of the woman before her.

“Who then, Peg?”

“You.”


End file.
